The Rose of Erebor
by SpeakTheTruth16
Summary: okay so what if while Thorin is in Mirkwood he meets Legolas and his adopted sister who is half-elf and Thorin falls in love with said sister.
1. Chapter 1: Finding Cartel (Rose)

Chapter 1: Finding Cartel (Rose)

Cartel was short for an elf. In fact she was probably chest high on a normal elf. In truth she didn't know what she was. She had pointy ears and long black hair like an elf. But she was short and had a temper like a dwarf. No one knows where she came from. You see Thrandruil found her in winter on his elk. Thranduil's heart filled with sorrow for her. So he adopted her and named her Cartel for she was lain near a lone rose bush with one single flower. For Cartel means Rose in elvish.

Cartel was stubborn even as a child. She would climb trees and wouldn't come down till her older brother Legolas came up to get her and even then she would tease him "Can't catch me I'm in the trees." Then she would laugh as he tried to get his footing on the lowest branch. In her teens Cartel became interested in fighting and forged objects such as beads. Even though Thranduil had forbade it she would sneak off to make her own weapons. She was quite the little forger even at a young age. On her first try she made a pair of identical swords which she had to give to Legolas to keep him quiet about her nightly forging trips.

Thranduil couldn't stop Cartel from doing what she what she wanted, so he told Legolas "Take Cartel hunting with you tomorrow see if she wants to fight then." Thranduil came to regret that decision. It turns out Cartel was a natural at hunting she was light on her feet, silent, and of course deadly. Instead of using a bow and arrows like her brother she used a dagger. As soon as she had the animal in her sight she aimed perfectly and killed the animal with one shot. Legolas impressed asked Cartel "Why don't you make a pair of swords for yourself?" All Cartel could do was look at him as she replied "I did, they are in my room hidden from view."

Legolas now surprised at how prepared Cartel was. He decided something, Cartel was going to be his hunting partner no matter what his father said. But Thranduil did not object to it. In fact he was relived that Cartel could do what she wanted without punishment. After the siblings left their father to his thoughts. Thranduil pondered at a question that had plagued him since Cartel was a child. "Why was Cartel such a good hunter, fighter, and forger?" The reason he pondered such a question was that elves were natural hunters, but need to be trained when it came to forging and fighting the two skills that came easy to a dwarf. Cartel was a curious case indeed. But he thought nothing of it.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hunt

Chapter 2: The Hunt

Legolas and Cartel woke up early, they were going hunting with the kingdom running low on supplies after all nothing grew anymore. Cartel was nearly an expert hunter even though she was 40 years away from coming of age for an elf. Legolas remembered the danger of going out hunting to early. So he went back to his room to grab his pair of swords. Legolas then remembered Cartel never had an early morning hunt. He raced to catch up to her but before he could speak Cartel said "Don't worry I have my swords I never leave the kingdom without them." Legolas was dumbfounded because her weapon of choice had always been sword never bow unless she really had to. They walked out of the kingdom into the forest. Today was different it was a misty morning but that was normal something just seemed off Legolas couldn't put his finger on it. But Cartel felt like some of her people were lost in the forest but that cannot be all the elves knew the forest like the back of their hand. Cartel just shrugged off the feeling.

Meanwhile 20 miles away 13 dwarfs and a hobbit were hopelessly lost they have been walking day and night making their way through the forest. Thorin Oakenshield was the leader of this little quest, seeing the others exhausted he called "10 minute break." While the company was asleep in the middle of the path an elf maiden who was scouting ahead saw the dwarfs and called for her sibling in a mild whisper "Legolas come here look what I found." As Legolas looked upon the dwarves a idea hit his mind. "rustle that bush over there I'll rustle this one" he whispered. Unknowing what her sibling was planning she did as she was told, she never questioned her brother. They both rustled the bushes and the dwarfs shot right up and ran.

Legolas was giggling as he moved to the next bush he motioned for his sister to do the same and they scattered the dwarfs. Legolas told Cartel that the one who catches the most dwarfs wins. Cartel understood and grabbed a sleep dart from her bag and threw it. "ughh" grunted the dwarf he hit the ground. His icy blue eyes tried to stay open but fell asleep. Cartel grabbed the robe hanging from her belt and tied the dwarf tight but not too tight were they would damage themselves. It took one hour to knock out and get all the dwarfs back to camp.

The first one to open his blue eyes was Thorin he was surprised to see an elf maiden nursing his wounds he got when he fell. She seemed a bit shorter than her partner who was nursing the others. As he looked around he realized he had his wrists tied behind his back. He let out a little bit of Khuzdul the elf looked at him studying him. Thorin grimaced at her. She reached for one of her swords, luckily the tall elf saw her reach for the sword before she grabbed it. The taller elf came to his partner's side they both looked at the dwarf. The taller elf told the dwarf "Don't talk to my sister like that or do you wish you have never been born." He turned to his sister "What did he say anyway neither you nor I have ever learned Khuzdul." "I don't know it just struck me like I just knew what he said for a moment and I acted on instinct." She turned to Thorin "What did you say?!" Thorin replied in fear "I said Elvish Fool"


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions

Chapter 3: Introductions

Legolas was at a loss for words but he picked up the dwarf and said with a growl "My sister is adopted we don't even know if she's full elf, not just because of her height, she could fight me and win ever since she was a teen, she mastered the forge in just a matter of days, and she sensed and found you in the road while we were hunting. So tell me dear dwarf is my sister just an 'Elvish Fool' now?!" The dwarf was too afraid of the tall elf to answer. "That's what I thought." Legolas smirked as he dropped the dwarf to the ground. He saw that the other dwarfs had seen the conversation. "Mind my brother he's been protective of me since we were children and what he told you was true." the elf maiden explained with the voice like silver bells "By the way I'm Cartel and my brother's name is Legolas. We are the children of Thranduil if you want to know." as she looked into the dwarf's icy blue eyes. "My name is Thorin, Thorin Oakenshield." Cartel knew the dwarf looked familiar he was in the stories that Thranduil had told them went they were coming into their teens.

Legolas gathered the names of the other dwarfs and the peculiar hobbit all together there were 14 names that neither of them forgot. Legolas went back to hunting while Cartel watched the dwarfs most of them looked like they needed something to eat. Luckily she kept lembas bread with her at all times. She gave a piece to each dwarf. They were very thankful, the little piece that she gave them filled their once empty stomachs. Thorin never took his eyes off Cartel. Finally he spoke "Your not exactly what I expected an elf to be like." Cartel looked at him with understanding "Were you expecting someone more like my Ada?" Thorin embarrassed hesitantly said "Yes, but you are nearly nothing like him. I mean you show us hospitality except for us being tied up and all."

Cartel just realized that her brother forgot to untie the bonds "Oh sorry, it's just a little game me and my brother play when ever we find a group of animals and we hunt them using sleeping darts. Like we did with you but only there were 14 of you so we called it a tie." she sighed "I usually win in this game." "It's an odd game" said one of the younger dwarfs whose name was Kili. Cartel giggled as she said "You promise not to run away, because if you do then we'll have to go through this mess again." All the dwarfs nodded in agreement. So she untied the bonds and put the ropes back on her belt. "Why do you do that?" one of the dwarfs asked. Cartel looked puzzled "Do what?" Thorin knew what the dwarf meant "Fili means why do you put the rope on your belt." Cartel laughed "Because it saves space, if I put it in my pack I wouldn't be able to fit all my stuff in it."

Thorin looked at her in amazement as the elf maiden unpacked all of her things in front of them, it was hard to think that she could fit all of it into a tiny sack. But the dwarfs were more interested in her pair of swords that she made herself. All of them especially Thorin were surprised at the craftsmanship. How could a female elf have the skill of an aged dwarf? None knew the answer but it was getting dark and went to sleep. Thorin slept closest to Cartel which strangely pleased him. When Legolas came back to camp it was full of sleeping dwarfs to his thankfulness. But he became furious when he saw Thorin rested his head on Cartel's lap.


	4. Chapter 4: A Dwarf in Love

Chapter 4: A Dwarf in Love

Cartel woke up to find herself locked in the arms of Legolas and Thorin's precious head in her lap. The dwarf had been very brave to try that after her brother threatened him in front of everyone. Soon the entire group except Thorin was up. Kili nudged him with his hand and Thorin was wide awake feeling embarrassed for waking up so late with his head in the lap of Cartel no less. But no one laughed at him instead they just continued like nothing happened. But Thorin could not get over the feeling that they were laughing on the inside. The only one that approached Thorin that morning was Legolas and all he said were words of warning. Cartel was right, he was very protective of her.

The dwarfs decided that they would help hunt as payment for Cartel's hospitality. When really none was needed but the dwarfs insisted they needed the meat anyway. Thorin felt butterflies in his stomach when he was walking near Cartel. He asked her "Why are you named Cartel?" Cartel didn't know how to answer that question so she started at the beginning. "Well, one winter's day Thranduil was riding his elk around the forest when he came onto a peculiar sight a rose had blossomed in the dead of winter. Now he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to smell a rose in winter. He got off his elk and low and behold a small baby girl been left by the bush. With his heart filling with sorrow for the little baby he took her home and named her Cartel which is elvish for rose."

Legolas had heard the tale many times, but this was the first time Cartel told the story. He saw that she was happy sharing the story with a stranger but he heard a voice saying to him "You fool, you allowed her to tell the story to a stranger, a dwarf to make matters worse." Legolas sighed with pain, that voice had been plaguing him since Ada introduced Cartel into the family. The voice kept saying protect her and never let her go. That voice nearly killed him last night because he let her stay with the dwarfs all alone. But for now she seemed happy and the voice calmed down a bit.

Then Thorin laughed, it was a jolly laugh. He said "I don't believe you." Cartel looked at him and asked "What don't you believe?" Thorin replied "I don't believe that Thranduil saw a rose blossom in winter." Legolas stepped in "Yes there was a rose," then he spoke gravely "I was there the day they found you I didn't see the rose till Ada was caring you back home the rose was as red as fresh blood and it was in full bloom." Thorin's eyes were still locked on Cartel, she was now even more amazing then before.

Balin held Thorin back a little. Thorin's heart skipped a beat but Balin needed to talk with him. Balin said "I see the way you look at Cartel." Thorin made it seem like he didn't know what Balin was talking about. Balin continued "You were embarrassed this morning when you realized you fell asleep in her lap even though nobody seemed to mind, except for Legolas anyways." Thorin shook his head in denial. Then Balin mentioned "Don't you feel the butterflies in your stomach when your near her and your heart skip when your away from her?" Thorin tensed up but nodded "Am I in love?" Balin looked him in the eyes "I believe you are but what do you think?" Thorin replied with a gasp "I think I am."


	5. Chapter 5: Courting Customs

Chapter 5: Courting Customs

Thorin turned to Legolas and asked "What do elves do to proclaim their love to one another?" Legolas surprised at the question explains "When an elf wants to proclaim love to someone they usually recite poems or song they wrote themselves praising the one they love or they fashion a jewel for their loved one to wear, and sometimes we give a flower to show our love." Legolas turned to Thorin and picked him up by the collar "But," his voice filled with anger "if anything happens to Cartel in your care I'll personally make sure you will never see your mountain again!" He dropped Thorin to the ground as he ran to catch up to his sister. Thorin knew he could not recite poetry to Cartel, dwarfs were not so literate as elves.

In dwarf customs one would give a pipe that they made themselves to show their interest. Or braid beads they made themselves into the intended's hair. But Thorin did not know if Cartel would accept these kinds of gifts especially from one of a different race.

Thorin tries to impress Cartel with his hunting skill by killing a large animal. Cartel is not impressed even though he killed it with 2 shots of a bow. Then he asks to carry her pack for her. Cartel said "Alright, but careful its heavy." Thorin did not listen he puts on the pack and falls over by the weight of it. "I warned you." said Cartel as she took her pack back. Legolas helps him up and chuckles "That's your plan to impress her with your strength?" "Yes" Thorin answered sheepishly. Still chuckling "Your not going to win her over like that. You have to appeal to the same interests. By the way as a child she used to climb the trees." Legolas just gave him some advice.

When the group had finished setting up camp, Thorin climbed the nearest tree and asked Cartel to join him. Cartel was happy to join Thorin in the tree. She sat on the same branch as Thorin. Legolas watched them from the shadows since the other dwarfs had fell asleep. Cartel stood up and climbed up the tree and giggled as Thorin followed slipping some of the time but made it to her. Seeing the pair high in the trees made Legolas's voice in his head ballistic. So he climbed the tree next to their's and watched even more carefully like the voice that plagued him said.

Thorin knew they were being watched by Legolas and acted cautiously. When Cartel saw this, she looked into Thorin's blue eyes and kissed him on the cheek. She climbed down without a word. She left Thorin muttering to himself trying to figure out what just happened. Even Legolas was thrown for a loop about why she kissed Thorin when she knew that he was watching. Thorin kept muttering in Khuzdul about how stupid he was to think an elf like her could love a dwarf like him. It wasn't until Legolas joined that he finally stopped.


	6. Chapter 6: A Brother's Protection

Chapter 6: A Brother's Protection

Thorin wasn't startled when Legolas joined him he was actually relived. Legolas looked at Thorin in wonder "You know I have never seen her act that way to anyone before. She cares about you like you were family." Thorin looked up at Legolas "Why do you protect her when it seems she does not need protecting?" "Because Thorin I have this voice inside my head. It tells me what to do. I first noticed it when Ada brought Cartel home. The voice screamed at me to protect her at all costs, to train her how to fight even though she didn't need them. I have always done what the voice told me to do. That's why I barely ever leave her side. I have always wanted a little sister to comfort me but it was the other way around. Once she needed protection from Ada when he caught her forging a new arrow for me. It was light as a feather but strong as steel. She said it was made from the scraps of swords she made."

Now it all made sense to Thorin why Legolas needed to protect Cartel. They both climbed down from the tree when the sun rose. The company had already woken up to see them climb out of the tree. They smirked as Thorin looked at them he said, "Oh, shut up"

As the group started down the path, Cartel and Legolas told stories of their childhood together. Legolas began "When Cartel was still small, she learned to climb trees and wouldn't come down till I came up to get her." Cartel continued "And I laughed at you when you tried to get your footing on the first branch as I shout 'I'm in the trees' Ada was so mad when came home with scrapes and bruises." Legolas reminded Cartel "If it wasn't for me you would never have been able to go outside again" Cartel scoffed "Oh please, I was doing just fine till you followed me on one of my nightly forging trips. It cost me a pair of perfectly identical swords, which I may remind you that you still have!" "Hey it wasn't my fault Ada appointed me your bodyguard." "Oh isn't it you kept talking with Ada how worried you are about me."

Thorin and the others laughed at the squabbling siblings. Balin whispered to Thorin "You know as well as I do that her brother won't let her go easily..." he was cut short when they heard trampling hoof beats of Thranduil's elk. Cartel stood up and whispered to the group "Play along and what ever you do, do not question me on this." She then grabbed Thorin by the wrists and held them behind his back. "Legolas tie the others up. But carefully though." Legolas did as his sister told him to do he did not question any of her many methods of getting out of trouble.


	7. Chapter 7: Tranduil's Pride

Chapter 7: Thranduil's Pride

As Thranduil looked at his son and daughter he smiled slightly, "I see you have met my daughter Thorin. Were you surprised at her cunning intellect or simply her hunting abilities?" Thorin let out a snarl in Khuzdul. Hearing this Cartel slapped Thorin upside the head and said "You do not say such things about my Ada." Thranduil looked at his daughter with a new wonder how could she understand Khuzdul. But he shrugged the thought off, to see Legolas tying the rest of the dwarfs up. "Legolas," Thranduil's voice sweet but stern, "what are these dwarfs doing in the realm?" "We found them while hunting." Legolas answered quickly.

Thranduil smiled a little wider, he knew when Legolas said 'we' he really meant Cartel. Thranduil loved Cartel, even though her weapon of choice was a pair of swords. She had mastered them in a year which was quick even by dwarf standards. Thorin was getting hostile but calmed down when Cartel tightened her grip on his wrists. Thranduil loved to see the dwarf in pain when Cartel was forced to dig her nails into Thorin's skin. She hated hurting Thorin, but she had to keep up the act so Thranduil would not suspect anything.

Thorin then realized why Thranduil did not help the Lonely Mountain when Smaug attacked. Cartel needed a father she had to be coming into her teens at the time. Plus Legolas couldn't protect her forever. And even then Legolas had to be in the middle of his teen years. Cartel was Thranduil's pride and if he lost her that would be the end of him. Thorin calmed down so completely that he became limp and pasted out. Legolas had to carry him to the kingdom, since Cartel was riding with Thranduil on his elk. She hated riding such short of a distance. But Thranduil had insisted on having her ride. The group of dwarfs followed right behind Legolas. So that they could be watched by Thranduil.


	8. Chapter 8: The Truth

Chapter 8: The Truth

Thorin awoke again in the lap of Cartel but this time when he looked at the surroundings he knew they were in a prison cell. He could tell by Cartel's puffy eyes that she had been crying. But she kept her gaze at the door while she stroked Thorin's raven black hair. Thorin sat up and cooed "It's okay, it's okay. I'm here now, shh it's okay." Cartel wasn't startled instead, she just shook her head, "No, it's not okay." Cartel was now looking right at him, "After you went limp Legolas carried you to the kingdom, then Ada threw you and your friends into individual cells. Worried that you would wake up in a frenzy, I asked Ada if I could visit you. I just needed to see you again, to make sure that you were okay. To my surprise he allowed me to see you, as long as Legolas stands guard by the cell."

Thorin asked carefully "What is he going to do to me?" Legolas answered "Even Ada doesn't know what to do with you dwarfs. Cartel confused him when she asked to see you." Thorin's head was spinning trying to make sense of the situation. "Why did Thranduil allow Cartel to come see me if he hates dwarfs so much?" Legolas sat down beside him "Because of guilt. What I told you about the rose was true, but there's more to the story. You were holding a note when they found you. Ada didn't read it, he didn't need to he could plainly see that you were half dwarf. But he adopted you anyways out of love for you."

Cartel was dumbfounded, how could she be so blind, dwarfs were naturals at fighting and forging like her and hunting came easy for an elf, she was the perfect mix of both races. She knew what she had to do and raced out of Thorin's cell to Thranduil's throne room. Thraduil had been expecting this for a long time. Cartel just stared at him with cold eyes as she spoke "Why didn't you tell me?" She broke into a sob and sat on her knees "Why did you teach me to hate them?" Legolas ran into the room, past the guards, to help his sister off the floor.

Thranduil just sighed he knew he had to tell her. "I didn't tell you because you are still young and I did not teach you to hate the dwarfs its an instinct of elves." "But, she has come of age in dwarf years." argued Legolas rising up in his sister's defense. "And I'm an elf but I do not hate dwarfs." he puffed out the last of his anger. As Cartel smiled up at her brother for defending both of them.

Thranduil was infuriated by the statement "You two have no idea what the dwarfs have done to us elves." "Just because they didn't give you treasure you refused to help them and allowed them to starve!" Cartel screeched. Thranduil stood from his throne and walked towards her "The reason I did not help them was because you two were in your teens. I needed to be there to protect you." He walked past the siblings to his bedchamber for a long rest.


	9. Chapter 9: Leaving

Chapter 9: Leaving

Cartel and Legolas started to sneak down to the prison cells. They knew Thranduil would never let the dwarfs leave. When they reached the main entrance to the cells Legolas told the guard that Thranduil allowed them to visit every one of the cells. The guard just nodded and let them pass. Legolas first released Thorin since he was the weakest at the moment. Then Fili, Kili, Dwalin, Balin and the rest. They all followed Legolas to the cellar, where they kept all the wine. There he found Cartel's raft she made a few years before when she wanted to run away. Legolas talked her out of it by saying "If you leave, I will have no purpose in this world. My purpose is to protect you." Cartel never regretted staying a little longer in Mirkwood after that.

Legolas opened the very large trapdoor and placed the raft though into the river. He helped the group including Cartel onto the raft. He heard the footsteps of his father closing in. With no time to hide and no time to think he jumped onto the raft. Just in time to escape the fury that was pursuing them. They headed down the river.

Thranduil feeling very guilty, knocked on Cartel's door before entering. He saw that her swords and pack were gone and raced to Legolas's room. He did not knock this time. He swung open the door with a fury to see that Legolas's bow and quiver of arrows were gone but his pack was still by the bed. Thranduil was now even more furious he raced to the prison cells and asked the guard if they have been down here or not. "They are still here, I have not seen them leave." Still Thranduil checked all the prison cells. He came to the conclusion that all the dwarfs were gone.

Thranduil remembered that the cellar was on this floor. He ran to the cellar he heard the river rushing. "They opened the trapdoor" thought Thranduil. Sure enough he saw Legolas jump through the trapdoor. He cursed his son for leaving with the foul dwarfs. But stopped himself in mid-curse, Cartel his adopted daughter was half dwarf and Thranduil realized that he was insulting her as well.

Cartel heard his curses and stifled her crying. Thorin seeing this embraced Cartel and Legolas allowed this. He didn't push Thorin away or growl. Legolas didn't like that Thorin was embracing his sister but he was giddy to finally be away from his father. They were free for now but they all knew that Thranduil would send scouts to recapture them.


	10. Chapter 10: Home

Chapter 10: Home

They arrived in Lake-town but did not stay they knew that there are elvish scouts on their tail. Since Cartel and Legolas were at home in the forest the group ran along the tree line til Legolas spotted the elvish scouts. So they ran into the forest to stay as hidden as possible. They ran to the foot of the mountain. The dwarfs' home Erebor it was covered in moss but the mountain was home to them and to Cartel, but she didn't feel at home unless she was near Thorin.

As the dwarfs led Legolas and Cartel up the secret stairs to the hidden door, Legolas smelled the dragon's stench. It reminded him of when his Ada tried to cook for them. Ada made a terrible mess and smell. But all Cartel could think about how she was going to kill Smaug and peel off one scale for every dwarf he killed in the taking of Erebor. After the scales are collected she would make a coat of armor for Thorin as a revenge gift. She smiled at the thought of it.

Thorin saw her smile, it wasn't a smile of joy, but a smile of evil intention. He wondered what was going through her brilliant mind at that moment. Cartel's smiled faded Smaug could recognize the scent of an elves. But Legolas promised to follow her into the mountain. It was night when they reached the top so everyone went to sleep. But Thorin nor Cartel could sleep they sat and stood watch together.

Rose moved closer and closer to Thorin and whispered softly into his ear, "If this mountain is home, then why do I feel at home next to you?" Thorin was in a trance why did she feel at home with him, did she love him. Thorin snapped out of it when Cartel kissed both his ears. She saw daylight rising. Thorin grabbed Cartel's hand and whispered "You are my home Cartel." She stood up to wake Legolas turns out he wasn't sleeping, he had heard everything that was said and he was curled up crying. The voice in his head was as silent as before he knew Cartel.


	11. Chapter 11: The Furnace

Chapter 11: The Furnace

The keyhole appeared Thorin acted quickly and opened the door. Cartel and Legolas told their plan to Thorin "All dragons have a weak point in their armor we just have to find it." Legolas explained. Cartel finished "When we do find it. Either me or Legolas will lure that worm outside to fly and then Legolas will shoot him right out of the sky. And when he is dead I'll peel off one scale per dwarf he killed." Thorin was surprised with her aggressiveness but was hesitant he just told her that she was his home. But Thorin allowed it. Against his instincts to protect the the thing he loved most and right now that was Cartel.

When Cartel and Legolas went into the cave Thorin was scared not just for Cartel but also for himself and his sanity. Cartel looked around the cave when they came upon a glowing, sleeping dragon. There she saw a missing scale on the left side of his chest right over the heart. Smaug awoke looked around, sniffed the air and spoke in a deep menacing voice "Come out elves, I will not harm you." "Why should we come out when you are so magnificent at a distance?" replied Legolas.

Smaug just looked around again flattered, but said, "If I look magnificent at a distance why not get a closer look?" Cartel answered "Because you are not in flight we heard stories that you could cut down an entire forest with one swipe of your wing. We came to see if it was true." Smaug now extremely flattered but said "It is day and you may be blinded by my perfect armor shining brightly in the sun." "Your armor is already very bright Smaug the Tremendous." Legolas answered with awe (which was faked of course). Smaug enjoyed the elf's praise and took flight.

When Smaug was over a forest Legolas aimed his swiftest of arrows, the one that Cartel had made for him, and released. There was a pained agonizing roar that came from Smaug as he was shot down. Cartel raced down the side of the mountain to where the dragon lay, took her sword and cut into where the arrow was. Once the arrow removed she peeled off about 2 thousand scales and placed them in her pack. Thorin would soon have new armor stronger than mithreal.


	12. Chapter 12: Courting

Chapter 12: Courting

For the last few days Cartel didn't leave her room the room that she picked out, Legolas insisted on having a room right next to her's. Thorin's armor of dragon scales was almost finished. Legolas brought her meals of stew that Bofur had made. All she would say was thanks and continued working. Legolas worried that she had become too solitary. That fear was vanquished when Cartel asked what the Durin's crest looked like Ori drew her a picture of it. Cartel hugged Ori and said "Thank you Ori you are the best dwarf literate I know." Ori just blushed and left Cartel to her work.

When the armor was done she went to find Thorin, Legolas had to lead her around since she hasn't been out of her room very often. They arrived at Thorin's room she knocked. "Come in." said Thorin from behind the door. Cartel said "I uh, made this for you out of Smaug's scales and I added the Durin crest. Its supposed to be a revenge gift." Thorin looked at the armor it was light in weight, but not as light as mithreal. He readily accepted the gift.

Thorin wanted to try an elvish courting custum that Legolas told him about. And Legolas had to help him with it since Thorin did not know much about courting an elf and he would just screw it up if he did it himself. The custom was odd for the dwarf. But he decided to give Cartel a bead he had forged himself with the custom.

Legollas walked Cartel to a hall covering her eyes he told her, "Thorin has a suprise for you." Cartel gasped as Legolas removed his hands to reveal Thorin. He was holding a bead made of gold and ruby in one hand and a rose in the other. Cartel wore a smug look "So... you have finally decided to court me. Even though I have been waiting since Mirkwood, I accept."

Thorin braided his bead into Cartel's long black fishtail. As Thorin was doing this he recited poetry about her courage, intelligence, skill, and beauty. Cartel knew Legolas helped turn Thorin's words into poetry, but she didn't care she loved Thorin and nothing was going to change that. Besides Cartel knew Thorin loved her why else would he say 'you are my home'.


	13. Chapter 13: The New King

Chapter 13: The New King

Fili and Kili tried to keep Thorin from Cartel because of dwarven customs forbade them from being in the same room alone. Legolas accompanied Cartel since technically they were still siblings. Cartel spent most of her time at the library while Thorin tended to his kingly matters. They would sometimes meet in the hallway and speak about what is going on Thorin usually had more interesting thing going on.

One day when combing through the gold looking for a gem to finish the hilt of a sword she made for Fili she found the arkenstone. She took it to Thorin. All he said "Hide it, hide it where it can never be found." Cartel went to a tomb, opened the door and threw it in a corner. "Cursed stone" she muttered to herself "Why did Thror have to find you? You drove him mad and you are not going to take my Thorin." She closed the door and put a curse on it. If someone took something from the room they would live a life of pain.

Legolas heard the spell and agreed that it was the right thing to do. He took Cartel to her room, she was pretty wiped out from the spell. Legolas told Thorin about the curse on the tomb. "You can only place things in there now and never under any circumstances whatsoever can bring them out. If you take something out you will live the rest of your life in a pain so unbearable that you would beg for death and it will never end." Thorin understood perfectly.

Just then a group of men arrived, they were all armored but one carried himself like a leader. Thorin met them at the gate and Caartel shortly joined him. The leader was named Bard, he confidently spoke "I have killed the dragon Smaug. Since it was I that rid him of these halls I wish to have a part of the gold." Cartel steamed, "You lie, it was Legolas who killed Smaug." Cartel turned ferocious, "You do not deserve to step into these halls I made armor out of that worm's scales. And you have the nerve to come into Erebor for gold?!" Bard sunk into a ball on the floor.

True the woman was harsh but there was something more to it. Cartel continued "I made the arrow that shot Smaug down. Would you like to see it?" Bard nodded nervously. Legolas pulled out the arrow he named "Dragon Slayer". Bard trembled, Thorin smirked "Get up off the floor, you are not worth killing with this arrow. Now leave and don't come back unless you have a real reason for doing so."


	14. Chapter 14: Why

Chapter 14: Why

When Erebor's door opened to let the men leave, Cartel was struck by an arrow in the side. Her scream echoed through all of Erebor. Legolas picked up Cartel and ran to find Oin the healer. Oin found that it was an elvish arrow that struck Cartel. Thorin was not surprised, they were probably aiming for him. Bard and his men decided that they could not leave Erebor when it was vulnerable to an attack. So they stayed and stood guard by the gates.

Mean while in the near forest Thranduil was furious. "Who shot Cartel?" None of the elves answered him. One elf was extremely nervous, he didn't mean to shoot Cartel she got in the way. He was aiming for Thorin. Thranduil saw the elf and ask in a voice as sweet as honey, "Did you shoot my pride and joy down to the ground and made her cry in so much pain that it could be heard in the mines of Erebor?!" The elf didn't look at him but he nodded. Thranduil hid his anger very well at times but not today, Thranduil was so angry that the elven guards had to hold him back from beating any more crap out of the elf. Thranduil had the elf locked up for the rest of his miserable life.

Cartel's wound got infected it was a sickly purple. She was in and out of consciousness for a week. Thorin never left her side even when he was called for by his nephews. Cartel's fever finally broke and she was awake. Thorin was sleeping by her side. She looked around the room. Legolas was seated in a chair by the fireplace, thinking she thought, Legolas never slept when she was sick. There was a knock on the door, Legolas stood up in a flash. Thorin grabbed a dagger that was by the bed.

Legolas opened the door and glared at his father. "Why?" Legolas asked "Why did you shoot Cartel?" Thranduil said with a voice full of guilt "The elf that shot her was aiming for Thorin, Cartel stepped in front of the arrow's path." Legolas replied angrily "Well now the wound is infected and she is sick thanks to him." Thranduil looked in the doorway to see his daughter in a pathetic state.

She was bandaged from chest to waist showing the seriousness of the injury. "I wish to see her." Thranduil said with his voice cracking. Thorin glared at the Elven King, why should he see his daughter in the state he put her in. Cartel spoke in a hoarse whisper "Ada?" Legolas rushed to Cartel's side "Shh, it's okay Cartel I'm here, Thorin is here, and Ada is here."

Thranduil was surprised to be allowed to sit next to his daughter after what he had done to her. Cartel was still weak but strong enough to hear her Ada's side of the story. She asked for the elf's finger to be cut off so he would never wield a bow again. Thranduil fulfilled this request to a T.


	15. Chapter 15: What do You Want Most

Chapter 15: What do You Want

Once Cartel could walk around with crutches, Thorin gave his second gift. It was a pipe that he made himself and was shaped like Smaug. Cartel knew that Legolas told Thorin that she would smoke a pipe once in a while. She turned to Thorin and kissed him on the forehead. They could not kiss on the lips until they were married, it was torcher for both Cartel and Thorin. Cartel would sometimes tease Thorin to see if he was true to his word.

She would wear her hunting outfit, which was just a low collared shirt with tight breeches and a pair of knee high boots. Thorin was terribly tempted but held his own. He even tried to tease Cartel but she couldn't be teased, she was never tempted.

Legolas came to Thorin, "She isn't going to be teased like that. As I've told you before, as a young child she used to climb trees." Thorin replied in a whimper, "I already tried that, besides I don't think she should be climbing trees right now." Legolas nodded, "Then try not teasing her she is bound to notice you more if you didn't tease her." Thorin tried and it worked. Cartel would just stare at Thorin and wait for him to tease her but he never did. She started to worry that Thorin had lost interest in her. So she stopped dressing up and wore her normal elvish cloak.

Legolas could tell that Cartel was depressed even before she started wearing her cloak to hide her tears. She would sit outside and watch the sunset smoking her new pipe. Legolas told Thorin "Go talk to her, she is not planning on tempting you now." Thorin sat with Cartel and he asked "What do you want most?" Cartel pulled the pipe from her mouth, "It's the week isn't it." Cartel thought for a moment, "I want a kiss on the mouth. What do you want, my love?" Thorin thought for a moment, he hadn't given much thought to what he would wanted. "What I want is a song." Cartel kissed his forehead she whispered "As you wish, but I will give it to you tomorrow. I still have to write it." Thorin whispered back "Til tomorrow my sweetest rose."


	16. Chapter 16: A Song for a Kiss

Chapter 16: A Song for a Kiss

What should the song be about. Not his eyes, Cartel was not a lovesick teen anymore. Something about his bravery, yes. About how he was the perfect leader, yes. Something about him being a romantic, yes. How he trapped her heart in Mirkwood, yes. Ohh yes, this song had to be perfect for Thorin.

Tomorrow came and Cartel was ready. Thorin stepped into the room with Legolas tailing him. Even though Thorin had self control Legolas did not trust the two alone in the same room. Thorin was worried he would hurt his beloved if he went first. So Cartel started her song.

"Traveling far and wide, to reclaim what once a beautiful city, only to find a jewel of a different form.

"Through mountains and rivers you came. With 12 dwarfs who would follow you to the bitter end.

"You led across middle earth only to find me. When you awoke, I looked into your eyes and saw determination, love, and a sliver of hate. And now here we are with just a song for a kiss."

Thorin was shattered, he did come to reclaim Erebor to find the Arkenstone, But he found a more beautiful jewel with more worth then all of Erebor.

Cartel saw that Thorin looked shattered. He leaned forward and pulled Cartel down to his level and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Legolas saw that his sister was happy. But the voice in his head called him a fool. Legolas for the first time ignored the voice. Now it barely bothered him. Only when Cartel was in immediate danger did he listen.


	17. Chapter 17: Wise

Chapter 17: Wise

With the first of the gift exchanges over Cartel decided it was time to show Bard the body Smaug. Legolas and Thorin went with her so that she will have protection. Cartel led them through fallen trees. And there in the clearing was the dead body of a once blood-thirsty beast. Smaug was still whole except for the two thousand missing scales. Bard looked at Cartel in disbelief.

Cartel knew he didn't believe and said, "If you don't believe me, then touch it." Bard was nervous if she said to touch it then it had to be Smaug. Suddenly a horn blew, it was an elvish horn Thorin recognized it immediately. Just then a group of elves rode into the clearing on horses. They were not wood-elves, Thorin knew who they were. "Ah... Cartel adopted daughter of Thranduil." said an elf who apparently was the leader. He got of his horse "I am Elrond, Lord of Rivendell. I see you have met the stubborn dwarf king." Legolas interjected, "Actually, Lord Elrond Cartel and Thorin are in courtship."

Elrond was not at all surprised at the fact, he just smirked at the idea of it. Elrond then started speaking in elvish Sindarin. Legolas and Cartel both replied in Sindarin. Bard stared at the elves while they talked to one another. "Strange language isn't it." Thorin said frightening the unsuspecting Bard. Bard nodded and asked, "What are they talking about?"

Thorin replied, "They are talking about how Cartel and I met. I'm not to happy about how we met but Cartel enjoyed it. They are also talking about how we escaped from Thranduil, the killing of Smaug, and I think Cartel is explaining how she got the arrow wound. Bard looked at him, "You do not know." Thorin kept his eyes on Cartel, "No, I don't know what they are saying. I never saw a reason to learn spoken Sindarin. But I can guess by Cartel's hand movements. Besides she knows the hand gestures for Khuzdul." Bard was a little impressed, "She must be very wise."

"She certainly is, she certainly is."


	18. Chapter 18: Gifts

Chapter 18: Gifts

A month passed, it was time for the next exchange of gifts. Cartel went to Thorin's room with Legolas of course by her side. She knocked, Thorin said to enter in his usually gruff but sweet voice. "It's been a month." Legolas said as he leaned against the door. Thorin looked at him, "Yes it has." His gaze turned to Cartel. "What do you want from me?" Cartel asked in her sweetest voice. There was a knock on the door. Legolas startled swung the door open and put two dwarfs in a death grip. "Don't kill us." cried Fili. "We only wanted to see our uncle." whined Kili. Legolas rolled his eyes and dropped the meddling dwarfs to the ground.

Cartel glared at the two dwarfs. This wasn't the first time that they were in Legolas's death grip. When Cartel was still healing from the arrow. The two were roughhousing outside the door arguing over some stupid thing. Legolas swung the door open and grabbed them. But that didn't stop the fighting. Legolas finally stopped the fight by smashing the two dwarfs' heads together. And dragged them into the room to keep them quiet. They have feared Legolas ever since then.

Kili groaned "Did we interrupt something?" Fili slapped him upside the head when he saw that Cartel was in the room. Fili said, "Well don't just stand there, continue, we will be quiet." "You better be quiet." Legolas mumbled under his breath loud enough for the two trouble makers to hear. The harshness of Legolas' voice sent shivers up their spines.

Thorin and Cartel shrugged off the interruption and continued. Thorin said lovingly, "What I want is for you to go hunting with me alone." Legolas peered up from the two dwarven brats and glared. Cartel said just as lovingly, "Alright, what I want from you in return, is to give one small chest of gold to Bard." Thorin saw Legolas stifle his chuckle. Thorin looked Cartel in the eyes and smiled, "Alright if it will make you happy." Cartel hugged him "Thank you." she whispered.

Legolas cleared his throat when the two young dwarfs gagged at the sight of Thorin and Cartel hugging. "Come on Cartel, I think you need to change your clothes for hunting." Legolas said impatiently. Cartel looked at Legolas and nodded. "See you soon my sweet." whispered Thorin. "Not soon enough." Cartel whispered back. She flung her fishtail braid at Fili and Kili who were still on the floor. They both shivered when Legolas closed the door.

"So" Thorin asked quizzically, "Why did you come to see me?" Fili and Kili looked at Thorin with big eyes, "Your finale gift from Cartel has arrived so we were going to put it somewhere. But we saw Cartel head to your room. So we followed to give it to her. But when we knocked her overprotective brother nearly killed us. He saw that we held the gift and grabbed it from our hands when you weren't looking." Thorin stared at them, "Good." Kili looked up at him, "Good. Why is that good?" Thorin looked very agitated, "It is good because the finale gift has to be given by her, not two meddling brats."


	19. Chapter 19: Punishment

Chapter 19: Punishment

During the hunt neither Thorin nor Cartel spoke. This time Cartel packed lighter than usual to regain her body strength. Cartel kept remembering that Legolas was holding her finale to Thorin when they left Thorin's room. Legolas said that Kili was carrying it. Thankfully Thorin did not see what it was. Thorin broke the silence when they arrived in Laketown. He asked to see Bard. When Bard came out Thorin held out a chest and said, "For protecting us when we were attacked, it isn't much but you might be able to rebuild a part of Dale."

Bard was surprised to see that Thorin gave a chest of gold and jewels to him. Bard asked, "What changed your mind?" Thorin replied "Somethings are more important than riches." Bard nodded and thank him.

On the way back, Thorin asked "So you planned ahead with the finale gift?" Cartel froze and blushed, did he know what it was, "Yes I did. And let me guess Fili and Kili told you that it was your gift." Thorin nodded, "I told those two brats that you were to give it to me." Cartel laughed, "I know the perfect punishment for them." Thorin looked up at her intrigued, "What is this punishment?" Cartel replied, "Well they are afraid of my brother right? So maybe he will guard the room and when Fili and Kili wake up they would have Legolas staring right at them." Thorin laughed, "You can be so cruel. But they need to be taught a lesson."

The next morning was a scream filled one. Kili woke to find Legolas staring right at him, sharpening a sword. Kili screamed like a little school girl. Fili woke up because of the noise and saw Legolas staring at him too. Fili's scream was shrill. Thorin and Cartel rushed to the room to see Fili and Kili's faces. Red from screaming. Thorin and Cartel fell over laughing. Fili shouted, "It's not funny, we thought he was going to kill us." Legolas calmly said, "Serves you right you nearly showed Thorin his finale gift. Which luckily I intercepted."

Kili shamfully looked down, "We only wanted to speed things along, Cartel is already a great Aunt. She helped me make an arrow like 'Dragon Slayer'." Fili joined in, "And she helped me with my sword fighting." Thorin chuckled, "Well it seems that you have already won them over." Cartel stood smiling, "Well, it really wasn't that hard."


	20. Chapter 20: Engagement

Chapter 20: Engagement

It was early morning but Cartel couldn't wait any more. "Thorin, Thorin, are you awake?" Cartel asked as she knocked on his door. "Cartel come in, I'm just putting my braids in." replied Thorin. "I have your finale gift for the courtship." Cartel said as she handed Thorin a long box. "Orcrist?! How did... you?" Thorin stammered. "Have you forgotten my dear king, that I am also princess of Mirkwood?" Cartel asked with a smile. "It may have slipped my mind." Thorin admitted, "But how were you able to get it back?"

Cartel sat on the bed, "You remember when that elf shot me and Ada asked me what I wanted. I asked for three things, that the elf's fingers be sliced off, to have Orcrist, and to marry you." Thorin nodded. "So what you are saying is that your father owed you and repaid you with these three things." Thorin said. "Basically" Cartel shrugged, "But if you don't want it, I'll give it back." "No, no I want it. But it seems a little unbelievable." Thorin replied nervously. "Then do you trust me?" Cartel asked sadly. "Yes, yes of course I trust you. Why would you say such a thing?" Thorin asked feeling hurt. "Because you know that I would do anything for you. But would you do anything for me?" asked Cartel with tears welling up in her eyes. Thorin embraced her and whispered into her ear, "I would die for you."

That morning when everyone was awake. Thorin asked that Fili, Kili and Legolas meet in his room. When they were all there Thorin announced that Cartel had accepted marriage but he needed help to know what kind of ring Cartel would like. "Emeralds in a silver band." suggested Fili. Kili replied, "No, are you stupid, Cartel means rose. So how about an red opal in a gold band."

Legolas started to hear the voice in his head, he listened to it "You know very well that she is the light of anyone's life and as good as gold." the voice sternly said. Legolas realized what ring it should be. "Thorin what about a diamond and onyx with a gold band. Symbolizing how your world was dark til she came and made things bright again." Thorin stared in amazement "That's perfect, thank you Legolas."

"Well, I'm off." said Fili. "Off to where?" Legolas asked. "To Cartel's room she asked me to help her pick out Thorin's ring." Fili replied still scared from his punishment. "I'll come with you then. To keep you from embarrassing my sister anymore then you already have." Legolas said grabiing Fili's shoulder which made Fili flinch.

When they came to Cartel's door, they heard crying. Legolas knocked slowly. "Go away!" screamed Cartel as she threw something at the door. Legolas was now worried "Cartel it's Legolas and Fili." "I said go away!" Cartel screamed, "Can't you get that through your thick skulls! I want to be left alone!" Kili came running down the hallway "What's wrong with Cartel she seemed so happy yesterday?" Legolas shrugged, "I think we should leave her alone right now. Kili tell Thorin not to bother her. Fili tell the others." Kili nodded and ran back to Thorin's room and Fili nodded and ran to tell everyone. Legolas ran to seek the advice of Elrond.

Elrond was surprised to hear that Cartel was acting strange after she had accepted Thorin's proposal. Lindir was there with Elrond. Lindir suggested, "Maybe she is having second thoughts." Legolas glared at Lindir, "Impossible she loved Thorin from the moment she looked him in the eyes." Lindir now frightened hid behind Elrond. "Hmm maybe she is feeling the pain of the arrow again." Legolas replied, "She would have said something." "This is not a good situation, Thorin will be heartbroken if Cartel called it off." Elrond said with a sigh.

Meanwhile in Cartel's bedroom she lay crying. She loved Thorin oh yes she loved him with all her heart. But she was crying because she knew something evil was coming. She just didn't know what.


	21. Chapter 21: Finally

Chapter 21: Finally

**Notes: **This Chapter goes out to SonicaDarkness your awesome Sonica I hope you like it.

* * *

Kili walked up to Cartel's door and knocked, "Cartel, Cartel can I come in, it's Kili." "Come in Kili." Cartel called with a hoarse voice. When Kili stepped into the room he saw what Cartel through at the door, it was one of her swords. "Cartel, we thought you would be happy marrying Thorin." Kili said as he picked up the sword. Cartel looked a little hurt by the words, "Of course I'm happy marrying Thorin. It's just I feel an evil presence coming. I don't know what it is but I'm guessing it's an enemy that you made on the road."

Kili then thought, "So your thinking that it's goblins, orcs, wargs, or all three." Cartel nodded silently. Kili feeling a bit awkward said, "Come on, let's pick out Thorin's ring."

Cartel wanted something that wasn't too decorative yet still had the perfect meaning to it. She looked at an obsidian ring, but no that wasn't right. "What do you think Thorin would want, Kili?" asked Cartel. Kili looked at the choices, "Hmm, something with his colors." Cartel looked at the choices again this time looking for something light blue and dark. "What about this?" she asked holding up a ring that had a blue opal with obsidian wrapped around it in a silver band. Kili looked over in wonderment, "That's perfect, Thorin will love it."

Legolas ran down the hall to Thorin's room. "Thorin, open the door!" Legolas shouted, he didn't even bother to knock. Thorin opened the door to see Legolas' pale face. Thorin's heart filled with worry, "Legolas, what's wrong?" Legolas smiled "Thorin, Cartel wants to marry you today, and right now." Thorin raised an eyebrow. "Thorin" Legolas put his hands on Thorin's shoulders and looked him in the eye, "she is in love with you nothing can change that. But you better get ready before she gets here." Thorin was already in the washroom. A few minutes later he came out fully dressed in his wedding attire.

"Come out Cartel, we want to see how you look." cried Fili from the edge of Cartel's bed. "Yeah come out, Auntie." whined Kili as he swung himself next to his brother. "Okay, I'm coming out." Cartel said nervously. She walked out of the washroom and did a pirouette.

Fili and Kili were stunned speechless at the sight of her. Cartel looked dazzling with the diamonds on her dress sparkling in the torch-light. "Well, how do I look?" asked Cartel fumbling with her dress. "Perfect as always dear sister," said Legolas as he leaned against the door frame. "we're just waiting for you." Cartel smiled, "I'm ready." Fili and Kili jumped off the bed and ran to find their seats.

Legolas took Cartel's arm and walked her down the isle to meet Thorin. Legolas took his seat by Fili and Kili. Balin led the ceremony. Thorin and Cartel exchanged vows and rings and told the other what it meant. Thorin started, "This ring represents you in my life, I was in a dark place til I found you and made my world bright." Cartel ended, "This ring represents you and me, though I am free, I know you will be there to protect me." Balin said with a smile, "You may kiss the bride." Cartel bent down as Thorin pulled her close and gave her an even more passionate kiss then before. He whispered to her, "I have been waiting since Mirkwood for this day."

Their moment was then interrupted when a dwarf burst into the room. He wasn't a part of the company so he must have been from the Iron Hills Cartel thought to herself. Thorin grumbled, "Dain". The dwarf who was apparently Dain, stared in disbelief; two elves at a dwarfish wedding and one is the bride.

* * *

**Notes:** Okay now that Dain is in Erebor what do you think will happen? Please comment for answers.


	22. Chapter 22: Worthy

Chapter 22: Worthy

**Notes:** I give my thanks to Sonica. If it wasn't for you this chapter wouldn't have existed

* * *

"Thorin what are you doing? You hate elves and you are marrying one!" Dain cried. "This Elf is different from the others, Dain! She is not like the rest." Thorin protested. Legolas stood to full height infuriated, "And you mean married. Thorin has courted and married my sister with our father's approval." "No, no, noo, Thorin why?" Dain now distressed. Cartel stood up and walked towards Dain, "I am not full elf. In fact if you saw me in battle, you would think twice." "Prove it." chuckled Dain. Cartel was very taken aback she didn't think that he would disclaim it. "Excuse me but we are hardly in the proper arena." "True, you have 20 minutes to prepare. Meet me in front of the mountain." Dain still chuckling as he left. Cartel narrowed her eyes after him as he left, "As you wish, Dain of the Iron Hills."

"You don't have to do this Cartel." yelled Thorin as Cartel ran to her room. She came out in her elvish hunting clothes, her swords on her back. "A dwarf never backs down from a challenge, Thorin." Cartel said as she kissed his forehead. She met Dain in front of the mountain, there were other Iron Hills dwarfs. It looked like Erebor had already repopulated. She entered the arena made by the surrounding dwarfs with a smirk across her face. "A duel," Dain explained, "First to disarm the other wins." "You will embarrass yourself in front of your people, Dain." Cartel said as she readied herself. "I believe it is you who shall be embarrassed, Elf." He replied, also readying himself.

One of the Iron Hills dwarfs yelled "fight" and the duel began. Dain was a little surprised at Cartel's skill with her dual blades. She was the perfect duelist, Dain's axe was always blocked when he aimed for the hilt of one Cartel's blades. Cartel worked nearly effortlessly to have Dain spinning around. Dain turned to face Cartel but she wasn't there. She was directly behind him. She shouted "BOO!" right into his ear. That scared Dain so out of his wits that he dropped his axe. "Yield." Cartel said sternly as she pointed both her blades at Dain's throat. Dain seeing no other choice nodded.

The dwarfs from the Iron Hills weren't angry at Cartel. They were actually quite impressed, she had enough power to make Dain drop his axe she deserved to be a dwarf, which of course she was. "You are a good fighter, for an Elf. Perhaps even greater than I." said Dain, breathless. Legolas walked up to Dain, "Cartel was adopted, she is half-dwarf and half-elf. And just so you know," he picked Dain up by the beard, "if anything happens to Cartel or if anyone were harm her, you are first on my list to torture the truth out of." Dain swallowed hard not wishing to say anything, so Legolas released his grip.

Thranduil arrived on his elk, just in time for the feast with him were a few elven guards and of course Elrond and Lindir. He had brought with him barrels of the second finest wine in Mirkwood, like he had alcohol senses that told him there won't be enough for the night. When he had heard that Dain disagreed with the marriage, he told Legolas, "Watch Dain, if he does anything rash do whatever it takes to teach him a lesson." Legolas grinned at the order.

Legolas now watched Dain like a hawk, every move that Dain made he would see it and every word he said, he would hear it. When they were all seated for the feast Cartel told Dain, "Mind yourself around my brother, he has protected me since we were children and he can sometimes lose his temper when it comes to someone and me." Dain swallowed slowly and changed the subject, "So, Thorin where is that Arkenstone?" Legolas nearly choked on his wine and Cartel went wide-eyed. She was one straw away from losing her temper, everyone who knew this moved a little away from Dain.

Thorin calmly said, "Ohh that stone, Cartel threw it somewhere and put a curse on the room. If anyone takes anything from that room they would live the rest of their life in pain." Dain raised an eyebrow, "Really, and why would she do that?" Cartel finally snapped and leaned across the table to grab Dain by the collar of his neck, "Why? Why?! Maybe, just maybe, she doesn't want Thorin to get his mind poisoned by it like Thror had, may Mahal rest his soul! That's why!" Thranduil smiled at his daughter she held her own when it came to insults or threats to family and herself. Especially if that family was very near and dear to her like Legolas, Thranduil, and Thorin were. Even though Dain was Thorin's cousin Cartel didn't see him as family at all, just a threat.

Dain was now especially frightened when he saw Legolas walk over to him. Legolas said to him in a matter-of-fact tone, "You see Dain she has a temper of a dwarf. And we never speak of that stone anymore it was what made Erebor vulnerable to an attack. And we don't want that to happen again do we?" Dain shook his head. "Good." growled Cartel. She dropped his collar and he shrank into a little ball. Fili and Kili saw this and giggled at Dain a once powerful warrior shrunk by their Aunt. Thorin leaned over to Dain and said, "Dain be prepared, she will get aggressive when needed and you are in for it big time with that question of your's." Dain looked at Thorin and shot him an unbelieving but fear filled smirk.


	23. Chapter 23: Torture

Chapter 23: Torture

That night, everyone could finally just sleep like logs, since it had been a rather exhausting day with the duel and mostly Cartel's and Legolas's threats at the feast. Dain was the first to retire for the evening only to be followed by Legolas. Fili and Kili followed them, they needed to see Dain's face when he woke up. Everyone gradually went to their rooms till only Thorin and Cartel were left. And even then Cartel was half asleep against Thorin's chest. So Thorin carried her to the bedroom and laid her gingerly on the bed. He went to the washroom to change into something more comfortable. Cartel didn't need to change, her hunting clothes were comfy enough for her to sleep in.

When Thorin went to bed, Cartel was curled up so sweetly next to him. He needed this, he needed her to make his life complete. The next morning was filled with Dain's screams of terror, courtesy of Cartel and Legolas, of course. Fili and Kili were rolling in the dust filled hallway with laughter at the sight. Cartel had been up before them just in time to help Legolas scare and punish Dain for the night before.

Unfortunately Thorin didn't know this and rushed to Dain's room steaming mad. He thought Dain had done something to Cartel why else would Legolas be in Dain's room. When it turns out it was the other way around. Legolas held a sword to Dain's throat and Cartel held one to Dain's manhood. Dain didn't know which elf to be scared of more. Thorin chuckled at the sight "I told you, she was aggressive Dain and that you had it coming, but no don't listen to Thorin. Now look what has happened. Next time you might want to heed my warnings."

Dain was nearly crying. Legolas put his hand on Cartel's shoulder "I think he has learned his lesson." Cartel smiled up at her brother, for he knew that she could get a little bit carried away with torturing someone who dared threaten her family. Even if Dain was Thorin's cousin he would never be a part of her family. "Fili, Kili you both are as dirty as when I found you." Cartel gasped at the dirty boys. "Go wash up or you will suffer the same fate as Dain." The brothers were already hightailing it to their room in fear, followed by distant phrases of, "Yes auntie!", because they knew Cartel was being serious. And when she got serious, you knew it was business.

Thorin looked at Cartel "That was the perfect threat for those two. I can't even get them to listen that well." Cartel shrugged "I was the same way, the only difference is that Ada threatened to take away my hunting privileges." Legolas nodded he remembered when she climbed down from a rotten tree. She was covered head to toe in scrapes and rotting tree bark, it was even in her hair. Thranduil even yelled at Legolas for not watching his sister close enough.

The day went by without incident in exception for Dain tripping over himself whenever either Cartel or Legolas walked into the room. Again Dain turned in early, but Legolas didn't follow him. Cartel turned in after him, training Fili brought the burn of the arrow back and she was exhausted. Thorin helped her to bed. She was awake enough to change into her night gown, Thorin let her sleep. He knew those boys would tire her out til she put her foot down, she spoiled those boys with lessons for hand to hand combat. Thorin laughed to himself the boys were always getting their butts kicked by Cartel though.

The rest of Erebor went to sleep, but Dain lay awake in his bed. He knew that he had to torture Cartel, but how would he slip her past Thorin without a sound. The answer came easily to Dain "Ether" he thought "perfect." Later that night, Dain slithered like the snake he is towards Cartel and placed a cloth soaked in ether over her nose and mouth. Dain then pulled Cartel onto his shoulders and walked to his room. Cartel woke up to find her wrists and ankles tied tight and her mouth gagged. Cartel saw Dain in the corner of her eye. Her heart filled with hate for the dwarf. Dain chuckled, "Oh calm down, I haven't done anything to you yet. I waited til you were awake to start your own torture." Cartel realized that Dain was intent on getting his honor back whatever way it was. The gag muffled all of Cartel's frantic screams for Legolas as Dain took out one of his many daggers and cut into her arrow wound. Seeing the many daggers Cartel froze in fear.

* * *

**Notes:** Yes the story is getting gorier why else would I put a rated T on this.

I was inspired by the song "Come and Get It"


	24. Chapter 24: Sorry

Chapter 24: Sorry

**Note:** OMG **I'm so sorry** about this chapter, **yell at me if you don't like it please**, **I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry**

* * *

Thorin woke to find Cartel gone again. But he thought she was torturing Dain with Legolas again. But there were no screams of terror, only grunts of pain coming from Legolas' room. He rushed to Legolas' room and swung the door open. There he saw Legolas hunched over in pain the voice was screaming at him again. Thorin reacted in shock, "T-the voice is telling you she's in pain isn't it?" Thorin asked. Legolas managed a pained nod. "Do you suspect Dain?" Thorin asked hesitantly. Legolas was now overcome with fury, "That low-life of a Lord. I'll kill him! I'll tear him limb from limb if I have to!" Thorin was now more scared by Legolas then he had ever been. Legolas never acted like this, even in Mirkwood.

Legolas rushed out of his room and straight to Dain's. He pushed open the door to find Dain gingerly cutting Cartel's arms and legs. Blood dripping from all the wounds. Pushed into a blind fury Legolas pounced onto Dain before he could do anymore damage. Legolas punched Dain's face, kneed his ribs, and elbowed his throat, before Thorin finally pulled Legolas off, covered in Dain's blood. Cartel was barely conscious when Legolas carried her to Oin the healer. Thorin looked upon Dain, he was all bloody but alive. Dwalin soon joined him in the room. And even Dwalin a veteran warrior was appalled at the act Dain had committed on someone as innocent as Cartel.

Meanwhile, Cartel battled in her mind and body to survive once again. Only this time her wounds were much more serious, and she had lost far too much blood for Oin's liking. Fili and Kili were now disgusted by Dain. Cartel's arm was sliced as if a warg had grabbed her and shook her like an old rag-doll. Kili refused to leave Cartel's side, even when Fili left to cut Dain's beard in half. The wounds had more of a chance to get infected because of the severity of them.

Fili came back to see Cartel retelling her story to Thorin and Legolas. Legolas was no longer trying to kill Dain, he was more worried about Cartel and what she had been through. Fili didn't hear the first part of the story, but he didn't want his aunt to live through the horror again. She was already crying, "... Then I saw Legolas burst through the door. He saw me and attacked Dain. I don't remember much after that. Next thing I knew I woke up here with Kili by my side." She smiled over at Kili, who smiled back to his aunt tears welling up in his eyes. Thorin laid his head gently on her chest and whispered, "I'm sorry, I didn't protect you like I promised on our wedding day."

"You couldn't have known Thorin," Legolas said softly, "don't blame yourself. We all had some hand in it." "Cartel was Dain's target though." Thorin replied sharply. "Uncle is Auntie Cartel going to be okay?" Kili asked like a young scared child. "I don't know, but your Aunt is a fighter." answered Thorin. "Thranduil is here, he thinks he can help." Fili said as he walked into the room. "Send him in." Legolas said swiftly. Thranduil walked into the room cautiously with tears streaming down his face. He whispered, "Who did this?" He looked at the two Dwarfs and his youngest son. He then shouted, "Who did this to my precious selde?!" The three remained silent for many moments, as Thranduil stood there desperately waiting for an answer. Someone finally spoke. "It was Dain, Ada." whispered Legolas, "It was Dain." "That poor excuse for a dwarf will die by my hand if my precious Cartel dies tonight." Thranduil screamed as he crushed something in his hand.

* * *

**Note:** selde means daughter in Sindarian


	25. Chapter 25: Hate

Chapter 25: Hate

**Notes:** Once again thank you Sonica for proofreading my chapter

* * *

Dain was in the next room over to Cartel's. When he heard Thranduil's shout and scream, he flinched like someone had cut him with a burning sword. He didn't mean to slice her up that bad and to go that far with the torture. But all of his rage told him to continue and he foolishly listened to it. He now lay with five broken ribs, a broken jaw, and he was even struggling to breath as normal as he could. And he deserved every single last ounce of pain that he was enduring. But Dain thought that he deserved to be in even more excruciating pain.

Dwalin was guarding to door to the room for Dain's protection, and to make sure Dain didn't leave, not that he would be moving for awhile. Legolas had made sure of that by nearly killing Dain before and Legolas could easily do it again. Dain nearly killed Cartel and he deserved the same. The elves and most of the dwarfs especially Fili, Kili, and Thorin now hated Dain with all their being. Dain didn't blame them he actually hated himself for what he did to someone as sweet and innocent as Cartel. Dain just wanted to suffer and die as painfully as possible.

The dwarfs were still wondering what to do about Dain. Fili said, "Dain should be put through the exact same pain that he inflicted our beloved Aunt." Kili then added, "Times six!" Bofur replied, "And chop off all of his fingers." Thranduil argued, "No, have Dain go through everything that has harmed Cartel in her life, then chop off all of his fingers one by one, if he should survive the pain." Every single dwarf looked at Thranduil, it seemed a little overboard. But Cartel was raised under him and Dain definitely deserved it if Cartel lives but if Cartel should die Dain would be put to death for murder.

Cartel lived through the night but her head was filled with nightmares and hallucinations of her incident. Thorin was horrified when Cartel woke up screaming every two hours. Her scream was so bloodcurdling. The mightiest warrior would have a fear of it. Kili was now sleeping in the same bed as Fili because it scared him so much. Even brave Dwalin leaped in fear when he first heard it. Thorin would just simply hold her head in his lap and rock it while whispering, "It's okay, I'm here. Shh, shh, I'm here, you're safe now, shh." to calm Cartel down. And Cartel did calm down enough to go back to sleep.

Dain was haunted by these screams. He would start to sob every time he heard Cartel's screams in the night. This screaming lasted for three nights until finally it was all just a little, tiny, and pathetic whimper in the night. And even then Thorin's hate for Dain grew. Thorin had finally thought it was time for Dain's torture. Thranduil's idea for the torture should suit Dain's act perfectly. That night Dain was brought before Legolas, in his hand was a white hot piece of iron. He then commanded Dain to grip it. Dain did as he was told and howled in pain as he gripped the iron. Dain's hand was never bandaged after that stage of punishment.

Legolas' hate for Dain was more immense then Thorin's, Fili's, and Kili's combined. Legolas then had Dain fall out of a tree and land on his feet. That broke both of Dain's legs and Dain seemed to be happy with this punishment. Legolas had allowed Dain to heal slightly. Before having him almost drown in ice cold water, which Legolas so very happily dunked Dain's head in five times over.


	26. Chapter 26: Training

Chapter 26: Training

**Note:** Sonica helped me with some of the rough parts.

* * *

Cartel couldn't walk on her own, her arms and legs were starting to have an ugly shade of black and blue. Whenever she wanted to go to the library or visit some of the dwarfs, either Thorin or Legolas would help her walk. Fili and Kili were more than happy when Cartel visited them first. Their room was a little dirty but Cartel expected as much. They were dirty boys after all, but they did try to clean up before Cartel got there. Fili was even trying to dust the chandler when Cartel walked in, he saw her and fell onto his bed gasping for a breath of air.

As Cartel sat in one of the chairs, she asked with a laugh, "So boys, have you been practicing your combat skills lately?" Fili chuckled nervously while Kili looked aimlessly around the room. "I may not be able to help train you right now, but Legolas can if you haven't been practicing. Now don't lie to your dear Aunt." Cartel warned. With that Kili confessed in one breath, "We haven't been practicing as frequently only because we were so worried about you." Cartel smiled triumphantly, "Thank you for being honest, Kili. As for you Fili two hours training time with Legolas, now." Kili giggled as Legolas grabbed Fili by the hood to lead him out.

"Hold on you are not off the hook yet Kili, you could have been training with that new arrow of yours." Cartel said as Kili headed toward the door. Kili turned around to face his Aunt with a pout, "Are we going to the training grounds?" "Of course we are, where else are we going to train you. But I'll need some help getting there Thorin has other business to attend to and Legolas is training Fili at the moment." Cartel replied as Thorin left the room. "Just put your arm on my shoulders then." said Kili as he helped Cartel out of the chair.

The training grounds were very quiet with the small exception of Fili grunting from the far side of the grounds of course. "Show me your form." Cartel said after a few moments. Kili got into his usual stance, feet apart, arms straight, and one eye squinted. "Kili, your feet are too far apart, move them in about a centimeter." Cartel said softly. Kili was a little embarrassed. He had been a bit off when he aimed in his old stance, he just thought it was because of the angle of his arms. "Now your arms are too rigged, loosen up a little bit." Kili groaned, this was a little too much perfection.

Thankfully the two hours went by pretty fast. Fili was already covered in sweat and Kili's fingers burned from gripping his bowstring too hard. Legolas was a little surprised to see Cartel training Kili at first. The bow was Legolas' weapon of choice after all. But then he remembered in hand-to-hand combat, Fili needed an able partner and Cartel couldn't walk on her own. So he deemed it as a good thing for her to be helping Kili.

"Boys one hour break and for Mahal's sake Fili, go wash up, even Thorin has the decency to wash every day." Cartel called holding her nose. Legolas helped Cartel up to her bed for a little rest. Thorin was already there, Legolas told him about training Fili. "Lad needs to work on his stamina does he?" Thorin asked rubbing his beard. Fili and Kili walked into the room. "You two should be resting. Even I don't know what your Aunt has planned for you." Legolas chuckled softly. "Actually we came to see how Dain's torture is going." replied Fili. Thorin straightened up in his chair at the mention of Dain. "Dain is nearly finished, we still need to have him suffer the infection from the arrow." "I doubt he'll survive that." chuckled Cartel as she painfully sat up.

"Fili, Kili you two are going to fight Legolas in hand-to-hand combat and I want no buts about it. You both need to work as a team and from what I have seen you two have a long way to go." Cartel said as Thorin helped her off the bed. Fili groaned and Kili whimpered as she said this. "If you do well I'll tell Bombur to make an iced cake for you two." Thorin said rolling his eyes. They immediately shut up, grabbed Legolas by the collar of the shirt and dragged him to the training grounds nearly tearing the shirt completely off in the process.

"Kili move your feet, not just your arms." Cartel called. "Fili stop defending and start attacking!" yelled Thorin. "How are we supposed to focus if you two keep yelling at us." grunted Kili as he blocked a blow from Legolas. "That's not what we are doing, we are yelling advice." shouted Thorin. "It's still distracting." called Fili when he escaped Legolas' sword. "Legolas is tall, what do you do to a tree?" Cartel asked. To Fili it was some stupid riddle, but Kili had already got it. "We make it fall." Kili responded in a whisper. He then grabbed onto Legolas' legs which made him topple over. Fili aimed his practice blade at Legolas. "I yield." Legolas gasped in surprise.

Cartel nearly fell over giggling, "You gave up far too soon, dear brother." "You do realize that they are my nephews now, too." Legolas laughed. "That's true Legolas, they are your nephews too." Thorin chuckled. Fili and Kili dropped their jaws. Legolas was indeed their Uncle on Cartel's side. They had thought Cartel marrying Thorin that they would just gain an Aunt, but they gained an Uncle as well. And they were happy with that, so they both tackled Legolas, laughing. Legolas tried pinning the boys but ended up with Kili sitting on his back and a mouth full of dust and dirt. The taste never left his mouth completely.


End file.
